


Secrets

by TriTaledKitsune



Series: Healing Arrow Week 2020 [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Healing Arrow week 2020, HealingArrow, HealingArrowWeek, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriTaledKitsune/pseuds/TriTaledKitsune
Summary: Hanzo has been acting strange lately, Angela wants to figure out what has him so stressed out.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Healing Arrow Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629571
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheVixenValkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TheVixenValkyrie).



Angela was beginning to grow concerned. It had been a few months since Valentine’s day, and since March 14th, Hanzo had been fairly distant whenever they were at work. She understood that he was not a very publicly affectionate person but he would normally stop by the lab during the slower days, or wait for her after debriefings.

That’s not to say he hadn’t been affectionate lately, he still accepted her kisses on the cheek or gave her a kiss on the top of her head, something about the smell of her hair. They still had occasionally coffee/tea lunches, complete with dragons trying to steal her coffee or his tea. Kita would still randomly scamper into the lab and settle onto her shoulders or in her hair. They still cuddled on the couch in the evenings, held each other after nightmares, shared breakfast in the mornings when possible. Hanzo had just been around less during the days, and when she would see him (always with Genji, Jesse, or both) they would stop talking or change the topic.

Any attempts to see what was wrong with him were met with various skill levels of diversions, ranging from dragon mayhem to poorly crafted topic changes. Angela had decided it was time to change tactics. Rather than targeting Hanzo to see what was wrong, she would now be going after Genji and Jesse.

Her first opportunity came just after lunch that day. Hanzo had quickly left once the meal was done, Kita still curled around her shoulder. She just barely managed to get Genji’s attention before he left, effectively trapping him in the dining hall.

“Is everything okay with Hanzo?” she asked directly, expression souring when Genji placed his facemask over his eyes. “That is cheating!” she growled, causing Kita to unsettle.

“Look, Angela. Hanzo is fine, he’s just working through something right now. Don’t worry about it.” He chuckled. “I promise that he will explain everything when he is ready.” At that point, Genji’s insurmountable luck kicked in. Winston entered the dining hall and dropped a closed jar of peanut butter, which distracted Angela for a second. That was all the time the cyborg ninja needed to make his escape, much to the doctor’s displeasure.

Her next chance came in the form of Jesse McCree sitting on a bed in the infirmary, blood oozing lazily from a gunshot in his thigh. Angela had to stamp down the small victory she felt knowing he wouldn’t be able to run away. That was a little dark even for her.

“Doc, that ain’t what you usually use when you pull out a bullet…” Jesse said, eyeing the needle she held that contained a localized numbing agent with clear unease.  
“I need you coherent” She explained shortly, injecting the agent before grabbing her tools. “Do you know what is going on with Hanzo?” Angela asked offhandedly as she searched for the bullet. Jesse just barely managed to avoid tensing, the forceps inches deep in his leg helped.

“Genji warned me you were asking, I guess I should have listened.” Jesse grumbled, keeping his eyes off of the woman as he prepared for the interrogation to come.

“Well? That doesn’t answer my question you know.” She hummed, slipping the metal round from his skin and dropping it in a nearby tray before setting about cleaning the wound.

“He’s got a lot on his mind Angel.” Jesse shifted his eyes to the red stained metal in the tray, giving it a dark look before continuing. “He’ll tell ya when the time is right. I promise. Afterwards you can yell at me all you want.” He chuckled. His expression sobered when, after he’d been bandaged up, Angela lifted the bullet she had pried from his leg.

“If you’re lying to me, these will be the least of your problems,” Her threat delivered, Angela collected the contaminated gear and moved on. “Now have a good day Jesse.” She hummed. Jesse hobbled out of the infirmary, shivering on the crutch he’d been offered use of for the next hour.

The next day, Hanzo seemed worse during their lunch. He had become panicky since breakfast, causing Angela’s concern to grow. Whatever he was working on must have been incredibly important to have him worked up like this. After they had eaten, she held him back just long enough for a quick kiss before letting him flee. 

Angela was mulling over her work, her boyfriend, and what else the day could possibly bring when she stepped on something in the hallway. Kneeling down, she picked up a ring. It was simple, and beautiful in its simplicity. A single diamond sat on the silver band, while the band itself had flowing designs etched into it. Glancing around further, she noticed a broken ring box in the corner further down the hall. Glancing back at the ring once more, she was thankful it hadn’t been scratched. She would figure out who it belonged to later, she had to check on Jesse’s leg now. Mind made up, she resumed her walk towards the infirmary, Angela made it through two turns before she had to dodge a distracted Genji.

“Sorry Angela, looking for something.” was the extent of his greeting and parting. Angela just shook her head before continuing, ring in hand.

She entered the infirmary, Jesse once again waiting for her on one of the beds. He was messing around on his phone, the notification sound going off every so often thelling Angela that whoever he was messaging was just as active currently.

“Give me a moment to wash up and I’ll look over your leg Jesse.” She explained, placing the ring down on her desk beside her bag before moving to the sink. Unknown to her, the clattering of the ring had caught Jesse’s attention.

“Well I’ll be…” she heard him whisper behind her, seconds later the notification sound quieted. She quickly returned to his side, washed up and properly gloved.  
“Okay, so It should be healed after the bio solution I applied. I’m just going to check for tenderness and inflammation.” She explained as she removed the bandage. Fifteen minutes later saw Jesse fully dressed once more, thanking Angela for a functioning leg.

“You’re welcome Jesse. I’m glad I could help.” She answered. When he made no move to leave, Angela gave him a curious look. Before she could ask, Hanzo appeared in the doorway, eyes wide and breathing rapidly. She turned, giving him a concerned look as he stepped into the infirmary with searching eyes.

“Schätzli, what’s wrong?”

“The desk” Jesse and Angela spoke at the same time. Hanzo’s eyes settled on Angela just long enough to shake his head at her question before he moved to the desk. Lifting something from her desk, Hano’s eyes slid shut and a defeated sigh escaped him.

“Schätzli? Hanzo?” Angela asked, concern growing as she approached him. Once she was close enough to see what was in his hand, she stopped, oblivious to the video Jesse was now recording.  
“This is not at all how I meant to ask.” Hanzo muttered, lifting his hand to present the ring to Angela. 

“Oh.” Angela squeaked, blinking at the ring, her voice had taken on a breathless note.

“I’m sorry for worrying you Tenshi, I just wanted to have everything planned out for you. I wanted it to be perfect, but so long as you’re here I think It will be perfect.” Angela could see the tension in his stance, the love and terror in his eyes, her eyes shifted from him to the ring and back.

“Yes.” she said quietly, watching the tension leak from his body. Joy filled her being, a small laugh escaping her lips. “I was so worried, and you were trying to- Yes.” Her sentences fragmented as Hanzo stepped forward, the ring sliding easily onto her finger. She pulled him towards her once it was done, their lips meeting. 

They only parted when Genji ran into the doorway, glancing between the embraced couple with wide eyes.

“I missed it? Kuso!” 

Angela laughed breathlessly before Hanzo pulled her into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> TheVixenValkyrie is a delightful streamer on Twitch, who helped me keep the energy to write late at night during this prompt week. For that I thank her!!!


End file.
